


bravery

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: If Roman had to pick one word to describe himself, it would be brave.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: flufftober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	bravery

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: thunderstorm

If Roman had to describe himself in one word, it would be brave.

He's brave when he embarks on fantastical quests against Jack the Impaler (otherwise known as their cat). He's brave when spiders decide to wander in and he very carefully (under his mom's supervision) escorts them outside. He's brave on the playground and in class, although then it is muted under the slightly unwelcome yoke of learning.

He was even brave when a _mouse_ got in the house! He didn't even scream, and the mouse very nearly ran over his foot. 

He's brave in a lot of situations. 

And he's _totally_ brave during a thunderstorm. Like the one raging outside right now. And even though he knows that he's supposed to be in bed, he's still wrapping his favorite blanket around him, grabbing his stuffed lion, and tiptoeing across the carpet in search of Remus's room.

Because, you see, _Remus_ is, well- he's _afraid_ of thunderstorms. He cries and hides under the bed and shivers like he's been caught in sub-arctic gusts. Sometimes he even forgets to take his stuffed octopus, he's so scared. So Roman's just...there to help. That's all.

He doesn't bother to knock. Remus won't hear it over the boom of the thunder outside. The living room light is on downstairs, so at least one of his parents is still awake, but he doesn't seek them out. He knows they'll understand. They'll probably make hot cocoa and hug the twins and be kind. But not yet. Neither of his parents are very good at coaxing Remus out from under the bed. Roman doesn't mind. He'll always be there for his brother.

Just like he thought, Remus's sheets are crumpled but empty. One of his stuffed octopus's tentacles peeks out from under the bed. Roman drops to his knees and crawls closer, peering under the bed. Remus's tear-streaked face meets him.

"Ro-Roman?" Remus stammers. He sounds much younger than he actually is. "Is- is that you?"

"It's me," Roman affirms. He squeezes in under the bed, resting his head on his stuffed lion. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I _hate_ thunderstorms," Remus declares, his face crumpling. He sniffs back snot. "It's the _worst_."

"Yeah," Roman agrees. Lightning flashes, lighting up the room, and Remus cringes in anticipation for the clap of thunder that echoes a few moments later. "It's pretty bad. I think Mom's still up. Or Dad. Do you wanna go see them?"

Remus shakes his head, reaching out one hand and interlacing his fingers with Roman's.

"Not yet," he mumbles. "I, um, what if Mom and Dad laugh at me?"

"Have they ever?" Roman asks. Remus thinks for a moment, then shakes his head.

"But what if they do _this_ time?" He persists.

"I'll hit them with my sword," Roman offers instantly. "That wouldn't be very chiv-re-us of them." His forehead crinkles. "I think that's how you say that word." Remus scoots closer and Roman pats his back reassuringly, rubbing soothing circles onto it, just like Mom does when he has a particularly ferocious nightmare.

Remus yawns, slow blinking at Roman just like Jack does. 

"I wanna go downstairs now," Remus says. "If- if they're still up."

"They should be," Roman assures him. "I can go check." Before he can move, Remus snags his sleeve.

"Can we both check?" He whispers. Roman smiles at him.

"Of course we can," Roman says. 

They tiptoe down the stairs hand-in-hand, where they discover a welcome surprise. Both of their parents are still up. Mom looks up when she sees them and stands, hurrying over just as another peal of thunder rocks the house.

"Oh, I should have gone up myself," she fusses. "I'm sorry, Remus, I thought you might sleep through it. Thank you, Roman."

"For what?" Roman asks, although he has a sneaking suspicion. His mom smiles at him and tousles his hair.

"For helping your brother and being so brave," she answers. Roman beams, even as their mom takes Remus's hand and leads them both into the kitchen for a soothing mug of hot cocoa.

"Good job, kiddo," Dad says after them, and warmth blooms in Roman's chest.

Not even thunderstorms can hold up to Roman's bravery.


End file.
